Truths
by happytobeamom
Summary: At Snow and Emma's welcome home party the truth about The Wardrobe holding two comes out and the feelings about what follows. This again will be Snow and Emma but will also include Charming. It is angst filled with lots of feelings, sorry it's what I write.
1. Chapter 1

Of course I don't own anything! The truth about the wardrobe being able to take two comes out and brings up lots of feelings. Will be from Emma, Snow and Charmings point of view. Not sure how many chapters but it will be angst filled with feelings, sorry if it's not ur cup of tea. Sorry for the mistakes as again I'm working from my iPhone. So here goes!

Chapter 1

Emma's POV

If another person ask me how I'm doing I think I'm going to scream because truthfully I have no clue. My life has gone from one of solitude to one filled with the son I gave away and the parents that I always wanted as a kid but now at twenty-eight its all a bit much. Not to mention that my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and my mother and I just returned from the Enchanted Forest. Sitting here at our Welcome Home party I've managed to sneak away to a table in the corner to try and wrap my head around it all. I look across the diner and see the fairy tale characters that I grew up reading about laughing, dancing around and enjoying each others company. Henry, my ten year old son, is listening intently to stories told to him by the Seven Dwarfs and my parents they're catching up with their friends, or so I thought. They've spotted me and are now making there way to my hiding place.

"Emma?" Snow speaks first and the way she says my name takes my breath away, it's as though it's the most precious name ever spoken.

"Hey guys." I say because honestly I don't know what to call them, Mary-Margaret and David, Snow and James, definitely not mom and dad.

"You okay?" James wonders, I think he's as clueless as I am about where we go from here. Snow and James thats what it'll be, I can do this, it's already getting easier in my head to call them that.

"Yeah just a little tired, I think I'm going to head home and get some sleep." I really need some time to think this all through.

"Oh...alright we'll all go." Snow says, I can see the worry in her eyes.

"No you guys stay and enjoy the party, besides I don't think we can drag Henry out right now, that is if you guys don't mind him staying with you." I say looking over to my son, he's eating this up and why shouldn't he, he was right all those months I refused to believe him.

"Of course we'll bring him, we won't be long. Oh wait Emma, before you go there's someone I want you to meet. I know you already know his Storybrook identity but...well do you mind?" I guess not since she's already latched onto my hand and pulls me behind her.

"Gepetto, old friend it's so good to see you." He reaches out and takes James' hand but I see fear in his eyes and can't help but wonder what's got him afraid.

"Your Majesties, it's uh...good to see you again."

"Emma we want you to meet Gepetto, he created the wardrobe that saved you from the curse." Snow says and I feel my heart break for the old man, I don't know what I'm suppose to say. I'm reminded of August and the guilt is overwhelming.

"I...I'm...thank you." I stumble out starring at a spot over his shoulder.

"No Princess, you do not have to thank me...I'm sorry." He breaks off and moves quickly towards the door.

"Wait," I place myself between him and the door, I realize that the place has gone quiet as all eyes have turned on us but I have to do this now or I never will. "I need to apologize, it was too late, I tried to save him but I failed, I didn't believe soon enough." James and Snow are there beside me, eyes full of confusion and I know I'm going to have to explain, they're going to be disappointed in me but I can't hide it any longer.

"Emma, what are you apologizing for?" James questions.

"August, I killed him." There it's out, all I can do now is let the chips fall where they may.

"Emma, I'm not following, how did you kill August?" He questions still trying to understand the situation, I suppose it's the Prince in him, that need to have the answers before going further.

"August, he tried to tell me about the curse but I wouldn't hear him out! Hell Henry, Grahm, Jefferson, August they all tried to warn me, I wouldn't listen, I didn't want to and then when I did, it was to late...August he turned back into wood! Don't you see it's all my fault, August is gone, I killed him!" I'm rambling and I don't care until I hear a gasp come from my side. I turn and the look on Snow's face stops me in my tracks, she's looking between me and Gepetto.

"August is Pinocchio, oh my God, that's why he could cross the town border!" The confusion in her eyes is replaced by anger and I know she's finally figured out what I'm trying to tell her. In this moment I realize that it's finally happened, I've pushed her too far, she'll never be able to look at me with those loving eyes again.

"Yeah he's Pinocchio, I'm sorry I know I should've already told you but we were trying to get home and when we got back well we haven't really had time to catch our breath. I'm sorry." I apologize one more time as I walk out the door, the devastation on her face speaking volumes. I can't take it, I do as I always do when things get to be to much, I run.

Okay so the truth as Emma knows it is out there, next Chapter will pick up from Snow's POV after Emma leaves the diner. Hope y'all like, I'm not sure yet what I think of it, as so often happens its kinda writing itself. I'll try to update again tomorrow as I've pretty much already got Snow's finished.


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own OUAT. I cannot say thank you enough for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I'm glad y'all like it, I'm trying to send thank yous to everyone but I'm a little behind but I'll get there! Still on my iPhone so sorry!

Okay this is Snow's POV after Emma leaves the diner!

Chapter 2

I'm torn, I know I should follow Emma but the need to understand what just happened has me rooted to this spot. I turn to see James and realize that he's as unsure as I am.

"What have you done?" I demand turning my attention back to Gepetto, not sure I'm ready to hear but knowing I have to.

"I'm sorry your Majesties but you must understand I had to save my boy. I sent him through to this world before the Princess, I explained to him that it would be his job to protect her, to help her fulfill her destiny." Gepetto confesses tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, no that's not right...you're lying...there was only enough magic for one. Please tell me only one could go through!" I beg, pleading for him to tell me the one thing I needed to hear so this nightmare would end.

"I'm sorry ma'am, when the Blue Fairy asked if I could build it she told me it would transport two. I agreed but only with the promise that Pinocchio would have one of the spots." And with this admission everything I thought I knew was gone.

I turn quickly looking for the Fairy that gave away my chance to be with my daughter.

"What gave you the right to make that decision?"

"I was thinking of the Kingdom your Majesty, we all knew of the curse but we also knew of the prophecy. I had to keep the Savior alive to save us all. I didn't make it lightly, it was for the greater good I assure you. The plan was for you to go before she was born so she would have one of her parents with her." She steps back bowing her head.

"The plan failed, my God did it fail, I didn't make it through, she was sent to this world with only a boy to protect her! What a hell of a job he did!"

"Please don't blame my boy, the failure is mine your Majesty." Gepetto steps forward defending his son. I know he's right, Pinocchio was a child given a parents job, my job.

"Who else...who else was involved in destroying my family?" I ask as I turn to look at my...friends.

"I did." Archie answers stepping forward.

"Alright who else?" I question while my eyes never leave Archie's face.

"No one." Gepetto answers right as all hell breaks loose, James has him pinned against the wall. I should do something, break it up but I don't, I walk out the door.

My mind is on overload with what should have been but only one thing sticks, I should have been a mother to my daughter. I do the only thing I know to do, I head home, home where Emma is. What must she think of me, thinking I had sent her away with Pinocchio in my place? My God I'm not sure I can face her, I don't know how to fix this, so many years of wrongs that I can't make right.

Okay so here's Snow's feelings as in my mind when she found out about the curse, it's not really a big chapter but I've got to get them all through the reveal before we get to the working through it all. Next Chapter is Charming after Snow leaves and will also contain his talk with Emma when he gets home. The following chapter will be Snow and Emma together. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

First and foremost I have to say thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Secondly I still don't own the show. Still on my iPhone but so far we're making it. This will be in Charming's POV after Snow leaves the diner and continue with him and Emma. I won't lie, I'm nervous about this chapter because I've never written Charming before.

Chapter 3

James POV

"Thomas let me go!" I want to kill the three people that ripped my family apart.

"No James, I won't let you do this." He says holding me back.

"What if it was your family, what would you do?" I demand.

"I don't know but I'm sure you would be in my place making sure I didn't do something I'd regret."

"I'll have no regrets I promise you, now let me go." I should have known, I should have seen what was happening before my eyes. Instead I was building a nursery that would never be used, pretending that our life would be normal. Because I was so blind my daughter was sent to this world where all she grew up knowing was pain and sorrow. What a great father I turned out to be.

"James listen to me, do you really want your grandson to see you this way?"

"Henry?" I turn and see him peeking out from behind Red who has positioned herself in front of him. I take a step back trying to calm myself for my grandsons sake.

"Go but this is far from over." I say through gritted teeth as I walk over to Henry.

"Gramps?" He says coming out from behind Red still a little cautious.

"Yeah kid?" I stoop down so I'm looking him in the eyes.

"Mom and Grandma, they both left, should we maybe go after them?" I remember seeing Emma leave but I didn't realize Snow had gone too.

"Henry, I think it would be best if you let me go after them, you stay here with Red, can you do that for me?" I ask looking at Red who nods letting me know it's okay with her.

"Can you tell them I love them?"

"I can do that." I tell him pulling him close to me. "I love you Henry, I'm sorry you had to see this. Look, I'll come get you in the morning, we'll go to the stables and talk about everything."

"Love you too Gramps, see you tomorrow." He says stepping out of the hug and back over to Red. With one last look in his direction I head out to find our family.

Jumping in my truck I'm hit with the memories of the most amazing and worst day of my life, which happens to be the same day. The relief that she was okay, and the love that I felt was truly like nothing I had ever felt before. Only moments later to have to take her from her mothers arms to send her away, God I can still hear Snow's cries as I walked away. I will never tell her but even as David I had nightmares of those, I didn't know who it was but my heart broke for whatever pain this woman was going through. I'm not sure that this new information won't be to much for her, she's told me what little she knows of our daughters life and that alone has almost broken her. As much as I want to break down I can't, my family needs me and I refuse to let them down, not again.

I arrive at the apartment in record time, I race up the stairs throwing the door open expecting to see them but it's quiet so I head to our room. Here I find Snow lying on her side starring into space.

"Snow?" I question sitting down beside her. Shaking her head she turns to the other side, I suppose I'll give her some space and check on Emma before concentrating on her mother.

"Emma." I call knocking on her door.

"Yeah?" She answers which is a good sign considering how I left Snow.

"You okay?" I ask taking a seat beside her but from her face I know she's not.

"I'm sorry, I know I've let you both down but..." She starts but I stop her quickly.

"Emma stop. Look I'm not much of a talker, that's more your mothers thing but I'm going to just say what's on my mind." I know I'm probably screwing this up but I keep going. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Then why won't she talk to me?" She sounds more like a scared child than she realizes in this moment.

"Emma what happened when Snow came home?" I want to pull her close and never let go but I can't not that she'd let me anyways besides I've got to find out what's going on before going any further.

"Nothing happened, I had every intention of going straight to bed when I got back but I figured she'd want to talk so I waited for you guys to come in. When she finally showed up, it's like she didn't even see me, walked right passed me and went to her room. I knew when I confessed I was pushing my luck but I expected something, the silent treatment wasn't it though. I realize she's finally seen me for who I am and she's had enough of me. I was gonna go...but I had no where else to go and I couldn't leave Henry. Wait, where's Henry?" She ask eyes feeling with panic.

"He's with Red, I figured after everything that happened he'd be better with her while we deal with it." I see the relief wash over her face.

"You're right." She answers.

"Now Emma, I don't think you realize what all has happened tonight, I know your upset over Pinocchio but I promise you neither I nor your mother blames you. Yes we are upset but not for the reasons you think. When we found out we were expecting you it felt like our family was complete, even with the curse hanging over our heads we wanted you with every fiber of our beings. When Blue came to us with the news of the Enchanted Tree we were excited, even though we would have to leave our world we would get the chance to be the family we wanted. That joy quickly left when she told us of the limited magic in the tree and it would only hold one." I close my eyes as the magnitude of what I just said hits my daughter full force.

"But...but August, he came through."

"Yes Emma he did, Gepetto made a deal with Blue that he would construct the wardrobe if Pinocchio was given the second spot. When we were told only one could go there was no question, your mother was to go while she was still carrying you however she went into labor before it was complete. You have to know Emma you were never meant to come through alone, as much as it hurt to know I wouldn't be apart of your life my saving grace was knowing that you would have your mother. Then after you were born there was no time to think, saving your life was the only thing we had left to give you, I'm sorry Emma..." My voice breaks and my devastation is mirrored on her face.

"You didn't know." She says trying to ease my pain.

"But I should have, I let you down, I let your mother down and for that I am truly sorry." I say regaining my composure.

"No...you did no such thing, you can't blame yourself for something that you couldn't do anything about. You took the information you had and you made the only choice you could have. I can't promise that everything's going to be good because regardless of the reasons we were separated, my life wasn't great and I have lots of baggage but I want us to try. I want us to be a family, it's gonna have its ups and downs but hey that's what families are about right, being there for the good and the not so good." Before she can continue I throw my arms around her and the most amazing thing happens when she hugs me back.

"Emma, we still have a lot to talk about but I need to go check on Snow." I say still holding on.

"How bad is it?" She ask pulling away.

"I've never seen her like this, she wouldn't even look at me earlier, I just hope I can get through to her." I answer honestly.

"Maybe you can't, I mean I think I need to do this, do you mind if I try?" She's nervous and I can tell she's not sure.

"I think you're possibly the only person that will be able to help her." I take her hand and pull her into another quick hug before she heads downstairs.

Okay that's it guys, hope it lives up to what I wanted to convey. Next chapter Snow and Emma but it may be the weekend before its up, then I think I may add a Snow and Charming cause I feel it's needed then at least a chapter for them all.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so here we go again, I still don't own OUAT. This chapter was the hardest to write and I'm still not sure I got it right but its what came out. Of course lots of thoughts and feelings involved, and I'm sure super outta character for Emma anyways but it's fanfic sooo... Thanks to all who's read, reviewed, followed or added to your favorites.

Chapter 4

Snow's POV

"Hey, can I come in?" I look up to find my daughter peeking her head in the room, she seems as unsure as I feel. I nod sitting up against the headboard making room for her to join me. She hesitates a bit but finally comes over easing herself down beside me. We sit in silence for a bit, both lost in thoughts wondering where to start.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She ask turning to face me.

"Yes...no...I don't know." How do I begin, there's so much I need to say, so many questions to ask, so many apologies to make. A mother talking to her daughter should be the most natural thing in any world yet here we are acting as two scared animals waiting for the other to bite.

"How bout I talk, you listen?" She suggest, I know this is hard for her, she's got so many walls protecting her heart that even allowing her mother in is difficult.

"Okay." I mumble trying to hold eye contact but I quickly look away.

"I talked to James, he told me what happened after I left the diner. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything but I thought you guys knew about August coming through with me. I didn't mean to hurt you any more than I already have." This is the moment that wakes me from my daze, makes me realize I've got to say something to let her know she's not the reason I'm hurting. Well she is but not in the way she thinks.

"Oh Emma." I take a deep breath and position myself so I can see her face. "Let me make myself perfectly clear, you have nothing to be sorry for. Yes I'm hurt and yes it has everything to do with you but Emma none of it is your fault." I say with as much conviction as I can, I need her to understand my words but I also need her to feel the truth in them.

"But..."

"No Emma let me finish." I cut her off allowing no room for doubt. "Listen to me...please?" I ask before continuing.

"Go ahead." She concedes.

"I need you to stop blaming yourself for what happened tonight, because sweetheart you nor August should have been put in this position." I've got her attention because her head has snapped up eyes full of questions.

"So you're not mad at August?" She ask quietly.

"I can't say I'm happy that he took my spot, that he was sent to do my job but he was a child, the decision was no more his than ours."

"And you're sure you're not mad at me because..." She trails off but we've got to keep going, no matter how much it hurts.

"Because what Emma?"

"We'll when you came home...you walked right passed me."

"No Emma, it's just...oh shit I'm sorry, I don't know how to do this." I've never been so unsure as I am now, the most important conversation of my life and I'm screwing it up. "Can I ask you something?" I decide to try a different approach.

"Ask."

"Why are you not mad at me? You come in here and you're worried about hurting me, I don't understand, so why?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, please can you just answer?" I have to know.

"Because you're my mother." She says.

"But I sent you away with only a boy to protect you." I feel the little control I'm holding onto start to slip, my voice is barely above a whisper.

"You didn't know that."

"But you did Emma, you've known this whole time. Surely you must have thought about it, wondered why your mother would give up her spot to someone else."

"I figured you and James couldn't bare to be apart from one another." The pain in her eyes is enough to break my heart but the tears rolling down her face shatters it, still I continue.

"So I ask you again, how are you not mad at me, at us for doing this to you?"

"My entire life I wondered why my parents didn't want me, why I wasn't good enough? When I was younger I made up excuses, I couldn't accept that they left me on the side of the road. Then as I got older and life got harder I blamed them for every bad thing that happened, but even then I wanted them to come back and tell me it was all a mistake. By the time I was an adult I had convinced myself that all I wanted was to find them and tell them what kind of life they had condemned me to. Still a part of me was the lost little girl wanting a family to be apart of. As a matter of fact, the day Henry showed up I had just made a wish on my birthday candle to not have to spend another year alone." She closes her eyes and I think she's finished but before I can form a proper sentence she starts talking again.

"You know the funny thing is, I really thought he was crazy, not so much because of the curse but him thinking I was the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White. My parents threw me away like the trash I was raised to believe I am, there was no way I could...I could believe fairy tale characters doing something so heartless. Regardless of what I thought I stayed and in staying I met Mary Margaret, which according to my son was the woman I had searched for for as long as I can remember. As Mary Margaret you were the first person that had ever been there for me, you opened your home up to me, made it mine. I've had places to stay but never a home, as scary as it was I felt a connection to you even then. You became family when you didn't have to so when the curse first broke and you remembered who you were you still wanted me. I'm not going to lie and say its been easy because when we first found out, all those thoughts, all those feelings they came rushing back and honestly I didn't know what to think. I gotta tell you I considered running, it's who I am, and if it hadn't been for our trip to the Enchanted Forest I probably would have."

"My confusion only grew while we were there, you kept putting yourself in between me and danger. And yes part of that confusion was because you and James had chosen each other over me. But you just kept on being there even when I didn't think I needed you. When we made it to the castle I saw what was to be my room and it hit me hard, harder than I could have imagined. I saw what I lost...what we lost and I realized once again I was still that little girl and I wanted my mother, my family. I finally found you and you were everything I imagined, so I pushed it to the back of my mind. I didn't let myself think about you two choosing each other over me and instead focused on being a daughter you could be proud of, one you'd want to keep. I was scared of losing you so I didn't want to do anything that would remind either of you that I wasn't worth keeping the first time. I've said it before while you we're Mary Margaret and I'll say it again, I cannot lose my family."

She finishes once again closing her eyes, sucking in a breath no doubt trying to regain her composure. I want to hold her, to apologize, to wipe out the years of pain and hurt. I don't even know where to begin, she's done something that she's never done before, she's opened her heart and laid all her feelings out for me to see and she's waiting for me to respond. I take a deep breath and prepare to try and make things right.

"Emma there is nothing you could do that would make me send you way again, the first time was hard enough, I would not survive a second. I've no doubt your father has already told you how much we wanted you, how excited we were finding out that our love had created you, so I'm going to share with you something that even he doesn't know. As much love as I felt for you I was scared out of my mind, I had no idea how to be a mother. My own died while I was a child, Regina was my only role model and I didn't want my baby to grow up as I did. One day while James was out hunting I felt you kick for the first time. It was the most amazing feeling in the world but it was also the moment that I realized there was nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe. It was also when I vowed to never let you grow up as I did, I would be a mother you deserved. I failed you and Emma I'm sorry that I broke all the promises I made." I take another breath giving her a chance to digest this, I don't want to overload her and cause her to shutdown.

"You need to know if I had been given the chance I would have left everyone, including your father to be with you. There was absolutely nothing I wanted more than being your mother, there's still nothing I want more. When I look at you I still see the baby that captivated my heart but I also see the baby that I only got to hold long enough to say goodbye. Having to give you up shattered me, even as Mary Margaret I felt your loss. The day I met you was the day I started to heal, you filled a void in my heart that I didn't fully realize why it was there. When I remembered who I was, seeing your face was just as amazing as it was the first time. Watching you disappear inside Jefferson's hat, well there was no question I had to jump, I didn't care where we were going only that we would be together, I could not lose you again. I will always choose you Emma, you're the part of me that keeps my heart beating. Being back in your nursery was difficult to say the least, that's the thing about this curse, I basically slept for twenty-eight years so waking up felt like the day you were taken from me. As happy as I am to have you the wounds of losing baby you are still so fresh. I missed out on every aspect of your childhood, the good but also the bad. From what you've said I know your life hasn't been easy, that you've been hurt far more than your willing to admit and I can't help but shoulder that blame. There are no words to make it right, no way for me to travel back and make it not happen. I can however promise you that never again will you have to face anything alone."

"I love you Emma, you are my heart and only if its okay with you I want us to try and work through all of our issues. I want to know you, your story fully from beginning to now whenever you feel comfortable telling me. How bout it baby, what do you think?" Please let her say yes, please let me finally know my daughter I pray.

"I've already told you I have no intentions of losing my family, so yeah I'll do whatever we've got to do. I'm going to warn you it won't all be sunshine and roses, I've got lots of skeletons some of which I'm not sure I'm ever going to be comfortable talking about but I'll try. I want this...you, James and Henry...our family more than anything. You do know for this to work you're going to have to let go of your guilt, accept that we can't go back to what should have been. I'll never be the baby you wanted, those days are gone, I'm not saying this to be mean but can you accept me for who I am now?"

I know she's right, I'm not sure the guilt will ever fully leave but I'm going to do everything I can so we can move forward.

"I promise you accepting you as you are will never be a problem, however I can't guarantee you the guilt will ever go away but we'll work on it together."

I guess that's what she wanted to hear because my baby wraps her arms around me and for the first time since I left the diner I allow myself to be hopeful. We cry for what we lost, for the pain and hurt that's so evident but mostly we cry to try and wash away the past. We hold on for what could have been all night, neither wanting to be the first to break the connection we need.

"What about Marco?" She wonders aloud sounding tired.

"I don't know Emma, I'm mad, as a parent I can understand the need to protect your child but as your mother I want to kill him for taking you away from me. We will discuss this in depth with your father as a family but for now I just want to be with you, can we just do that?" I can't allow my anger at Gepetto to overpower this progress we've made, he can wait one more day.

"Okay." She says yawning as she lays her head on my chest. I can't help but smile, this is my baby and she doesn't hate me.

"Close your eyes sweet girl, I'll still be here when you open them, I promise."

"Maybe just for a minute."

"I love you Emma." I whisper as she's drifting off.

"Love you too Snow." I believe my heart has just skipped a beat, she loves me, she may not have called me mom but she also didn't call me Mary Margaret so it's a step in the right direction. I feel the weight of the day and realize how exhausted I am as well so with one last look at my girl I close my eyes knowing when I open them she'll still be in my arms.

James POV

Not knowing whether my wife and daughter are okay has kept me from sleep so when I hear the voices die down I can't control my legs as I make my way to the bedroom. The sight that I'm met with takes my breath away, Emma is snuggled in her mothers arms and Snow has the most calm expression on her face. We have a long way to go but for now this is as close to perfect as I can imagine. I take a seat in the corner and settle in to watch over my family as they sleep.

Whew, that was draining! Hope it's ok! Next chapter Snow, James and then Emma added in, although may be next weekend before I get it up.


End file.
